Cao Yan Bing
Cao Yan Bing (曹严冰'' Cao Yan Bing'' lit. Cao Flame Soilder)Rakshasa Street Chapter 1 is the former Requiem General of the Rakshasa Street. He has the body of a Martial God.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 13 Appearance Cao is a fairly tall 20 year old, with red hair and a slim build. He is first seen wearing glasses and having long hair, until deciding to stop wearing his glasses and cutting his hair later on. Personality Abilities and Powers Techniques An Wang Cannon:Rakshasa Street manhua; Side Story 2 Fire Dragon Pillars: Great Sky Rendering Fire Hammer: Demon King Cannon:Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 2 Yama Cannon:Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 23 Weapon Ten Palace Hell is a weapon that has been passed down through out Cao's family, it allows him to control his multiple spirits. Spirits :See More: Xu Chu | E Lai | Phantom Fruit Beast Jaap Xu Huang | Xiahou Yuan | Xu Huang Cao Yan Bing has the body of a Martial God, which allows him to hold multiple Guardian Spirits, he has seven of them. History Prolouge Arc Intruder In Rakshasa Street Arc Cao Yan Bing is seen in the human world, walking down a street, until a girl a knocks him over, casuing him to spill his take away on the floor. After knocking him over the girls runs away, Cao then shouts towards her telling her not to run away, after knocking someone's takeaway. Cao claims if he sees her again, that he won't forgive her. He later arrives at Architectural Design Company, telling the people inside there take away is 37 Yuan in total. After being given his change, he notices the girl who kncoked him over, from earlier, who waves towards him and greets him with hi. Cao then htorws his helmet towards her, which bounces of her head, and tells her how dares she says hi, claiming she screwed him over. After asking for his money, for his emotional pain he treatens to smack her on behalf of her mother, the girl then uses her martial arts to put him through the glass window. Cao is later seen in Rakshasa Street getting his wounds seen to by his brother Cao Xiao Lang whom he tells that, the girl was "strong as an Ox". Xiao claims it's interesting that someone could hurt, to which Cao asks is he making fun of him. Xiao then mentions they recieved a spirit voicemail from Demon Sign San Tong about fighting a organization, and asks if they should respond. Cao tells him not worry about it, as he doesn't want to be the first, and there's plenty more Rare-Soul Users out there, and asks he isn't he meant to be a strong Rare-Soul User anyway. He claims if anyone dares to trouble them, let them come. As what's important is how they are going to deal with their finanical problem. Cao suddenly becomes slient as he listens out for something, then asks Xaio did he hear it, to which he agrees. Cao smirks and claims a bunch of idiots came to play. Spirit Army Arc The War Against Gilla Arc Individual Paths Arc References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Requiem Generals